Only Yesterday
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Time is an element everyone and everything must undergo. Such thing can either heal or break bonds. Going back over in mind to remember a dear friend, can do just that.


Honestly, it didn't seem that long ago. The last time he seen his friend. And as many would say in such circumstances, 'like if it was only yesterday'. He wasn't the type to take other common cliches and repeat them like they were by the millions of other people in the world. To state a tiring quote that some human first created who-knows-when how many years ago. But the truth is, that person was wise. Because they knew better than to shrug off an important event in their life and treat it as it never happened. That some things you just can't shake off. And even if you could, you still have the same lingering thought banging at the back of your mind. That person knew better.

Unless of course, he or she just said it because it was true.

Truth is, it doesn't take a genius to crack that code. Only someone who has enough sense. knowing that it's so much more to it than just a past experience. It's something that can toppsy-turvy your whole well being. Your whole future. The rest of your life. And you can either make it as simple as a memory, or a never-ending nightmare.

He remembered her. He remembered everything about her. The way her golden bright hair would flow as she sprinted down the hallways of the ark. The soft gentle touch of her hand. The way she would call out to him if she needed of his presence. Shadow can go on and on, but does such small remembrance need to be left out?

No.

Because if those small features were to be wiped, then so will the major memories dissolve with it.

He remembered the time when she was trying to teach him an earthly game that the other humans play. Going along the term of _'Tag'._ Maria realized it was going to be harder to teach than she thought, because when she opened her eyes after counting to ten Shadow was still standing there. Folded arms. Unmoved. It took awhile, for the girl to convince him to run and chase after her, but she succeeded. The hedgehog mainly did it because, she didn't have anyone else to do it with. The only child on the Ark.

It was surprisingly... Fun? Chasing each other until you pass out wouldn't be right to define it as fun. At least to him. But she did actually manage to make him crack a smile.

Heck, he was smiling now as that day drifted into mind. But immediately disposed of it, returning to his everyday serious-toned expression.

Where was he again?

She was sometimes random too. Always having a smile despite the measures that were placed upon her. Just about forced to live in space with a fatal illness. And yet she would always see the better things of it all. Personally, Shadow has no idea how she had done it, and to pull it off for so long. Why, she was probably the most positive girl, actually, being, that he has ever known. She had serious spunk, that's what. No other mortal can top that in his book.

He can easily recall those days, when they both would would look down to Earth, and wonder how it would be like to actually go theirselves and see. Those days when she would come up to him, telling him new things that she had just found out or learned from about the blue and green planet that Gerald or the other scientist have told her. How she would play with him, sometimes even give random tickle fest, and when she would read him stories from the books aboard. And he most certainly missed the times when she would unexpectedly come up and hug him out of nowhere. He found her hugs to be loving and pleasurable. Finding happiness. As would be from such a loving cheerful girl. Always full of hope, and disregarding the odds of it all.

Yet, he will always remember the good times they had together.

...

But the good is always followed by evil.

It never ceases. Eversince then, he took an important note. To watch out behind the next corner. To never feel 'perfectly safe'. That death will always claim its prize, and that things aren't always as it seems to be.

He knows that everyone will have to die one day. No one can escape it. But it wasn't her time. It SHOULDN'T have been her time. Even if the sickness would have claimed her later on, she had so much to live for, so many things she had hope. That one day her, Gerald, and Shadow would live together on Earth peacefully. And she could have picked the most green filled natural place on the planet, he would surely go with her. Instead of living in the cruel darkness of space. He hopes that God gave her a special spot in Heaven, filled with all the flowers she would ever dream of. And if he ever dies, he'll have to march up to one of the head angels and make sure of that!

...

He remembered her deep breathing, her terrified face, as they were both running down the Ark to get to safety. He remembered the G.U.N agents, chasing them like a pack of wolves, to stop them from escaping..

She was just a girl.

Just by the mere thought, he wish he would have stopped then and there to defend her. To fight all of those- those, DEMONS back!

...

Those monsters...

...

She didn't need to go.

But then again, they both had no idea what was going on. Why they were after them. He couldn't had done anything then. He was after all just and only created, he didn't understand. He could only try and get Maria out of the danger.

He remembered the escape pod, calling both of their names. He remembered Maria running up to the launch switch.

He then remembered the sudden sound of a gun.

Before that, he didn't grasp the concept of dieing. That one day your life will end. He thought that everything was going to be okay. That she will indeed leave the station and go to the planet. That as long as they had each other, and that they stay together, it will all be just fine. He didn't understand life. The 'why's' and the 'how's' of it.

Eversince then, he saw the world in a whole different way.

Starting after she fell to the ground right before his own eyes. Before he went off into space and began his journey to the planet know as Earth. As she said her final, last words.

At such a moment, he didn't believe it. He thought it was only a hallucination, a nightmare. A lie. But something happened right then and there. A strange feeling he has never felt in his artificial being.

Pain.

Oh that pain, that gut-renching pain. The one thing that still hanged on so tightly to him. Impaling his very well being. He can't lie, after she had pulled that switch he broken down. Like a malfunctioning machine almost. He couldn't control himself, over his emotions. Never has he ever felt of such feelings. It was over whelming, too much to bare. On the Ark, he would have never thought that such a pain could ever exist. That's mainly one of the reasons why he always has a straight face 24/7. Because he never wants to lose control over his feelings like that again. Keeping that serious expression, never to show weakness, never to show joy. Just keep the face at hand, to show that he will keep that control forever on.

And something else was born along with that pain. As it tangled him up on the inside, tieing an everlasting knot on his heart, and choked him.

Anger.

Bitter rage.

Vengence.

He couldn't hate people anymore than he did then. Swearing to himself that he will make them feel what he had felt. To make them all suffer in the same place that he was forced to obtained. Then their dream was to visit that damn planet? If only Maria knew how terrible the people was on it. They would all perish for their sins and stupidity. Heartless, ignorant, selfish-

...

G.U.N can really live up to their name.

But as time flew by, he wondered to himself often. Was it best for her to die?

If you were to ask him that question, he would have probably blurted out 'NO' without thinking twice. She was the most dearest friend he will ever have. But if you mean the question as in specifically, then he's not sure how to answer that. Yes, we die. But..

He..

...

...

"Dang it!" Shadow exclaimed, getting up angrily from his chair. Which was located on a porch. As he marched down the steps. He was frustrated. After so many years he had to think this through in detail, he still can't grasp the concept like he wants to. Why the heck is he thinking about this?! Why that day?! Why the stupid Ark?! WHY HER?!

He then kicked something nearby, trying to get his head straight.

...

...

Why does he think of it like this, now?

Shadow rubbed his head, looking up at a tall blossom tree. Which a few of its pink-white petals fell gently through the air and to the ground due to his furious force.

"I-I'm sorry.." He sighed, mainly towards Maria. If she would've been there. Putting his back against the tree and sat down on the grass. He had picked the outskirts for a place to live. A place that she would've wanted to see for herself. Then they would've had all the space they need to play tag..

He shut his eyes tightly, refusing to give in to the thought. He said to himself since that day, that he wouldn't imbarrest himself. That he would not, give in, to his thoughts. To his weaker side..

But it was like trying to keep an active volcano intact without it bursting all over the place.

He sucked in a breath, making himself stay together.

Shadow can care less if that happened years ago, it still happened. That's the point. He doesn't care if Sonic and his goons think that he just dwells too much in the past and became some depressed-emo guy with a gun. They're just idiots who know nothing of life and death. Other peoples' opinions doesn't shift him.

Everything else does.

The hedgehog thought to himself, recovering. As he looked up into the daytime sky. Which had a few cirrus clouds wisping high above. In its unique bliss, the bright blue of the scenery glowed cheerfully. The same as Maria's eyes when she would looked at him.

His ears flicked up, as the wind quickly moved past him. The rustling of the trees around, especially the blossom tree in which he was against. Beautiful light-cherry petals, flowing in a mesmerizing pattern. Followed by the calming sound of waves. He swears that he heard her voice almost.

 _"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?"_

 _"The professor said his life's work was dedicated to all of those who live down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science."_

 _"Shadow-"_

 _"Maria.. I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created. What my purpose is for being here. Maybe if I go down there. I will find the answers. Maybe..."_

Purpose..

He already fulfilled that part, by protecting the planet that she had held so dearly. But the real question is, what was the purpose of all of this happening? Why did it have to be? Especially like this. What good comes out of this anyway? All things have a purpose, he knows that. But..

Shadow sighed. "Ugh, just shut up already." He said towards himself, rubbing his head. Thinking like this was really getting onto his nerves. Yet then looked back up at the cherry blossom tree above his head. Resting on the trunk as he stared at the view. What marvels it was. Pink petals, each of them shining the golden sunlight down to him in shimmers and beams. She would've wanted to see this. Her and him. But atlas, she was in another world of her own.

Soon, two little blossom petals emerged from the Sakura. Swaying and dancing together in the air as they both slowly made their way through the world.

He can't do anything about it now. The only thing he can do is to remember, and to live Maria's life for her. To keep her alive in his heart forever. He will keep her and their times together in mind, locked away in his soul. If it had happened for the better or for worst. Though he will always have her as a dear friend. Through life and death. Who knows how much time will pass from then, but that won't change anything. Because he remembers her. Like if it was only yesterday.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **This isn't anything special what so ever. It was originally going to be posted in April, but I gotten lazy and felt it was nothing. It was suppose to be a tribute to my grandmother, whom past on from cancer when I was little. I have to be honest here, I'm such a wimp when it comes to death. Things were never the same after that. And I always get reminders of her in some shape or form. I stopped writing this because I felt that this wasn't enough to thank her or be a representative for her. But it's here now because I felt that I should at least keep writing it for Shadow and Maria. I deeply appreciate this character, and not because he is the most popular with the girls or anything like that, but because of his story and who he is. Being relatable and having the personality he has because of, well, said events and just being him. I would literally give him a big hug if he was real. (Yes, I know. These are fictional characters.) But really.**

 **I know this isn't the best writing out there, but I hope you enjoyed it somewhat.**

 **Thank you for reading. And have a good day. :)**


End file.
